A Cup of Tea
by OnnaMusha
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were lured into a room and locked together. Unbeknownst to them, they were the lab rats used to test a newly invented drug that caused a wild increase of one's lust. What will happen when one of them drank it? Ulquiorra/Grimmjow. WARNING: YAOI, Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and all of its characters no matter how much I want them to be mine, I just own the plot and... Yeah. T_T**  
**A/N: Hello there readers, this is like, my first boyxboy fic/lemon, I hope you enjoy it :)**  
**This fic was set in where Ichigo and his friends first arrived in Las Noches. The pairings are Ulquiorra/Grimmjow and Ichigo/Uryu in later chapters. Lemon in later chapters. Rated M.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo looked around in bewilderment. He had successfully defeated every adversary on his way, including arrancars that invaded the Human World a while ago, which appeared to be really tough before. He could feel his power growing stronger and stronger. Slowly but sure, it started to exceed every foe he had faced. Nothing seemed to be able to stop him, but one thing that troubled him the most since the first time he arrived in Hueco Mundo. Directions. Ichigo and his companions were not aware that the position of the hall inside Las Noches can be adjusted from the control room to direct intruders. For him, the corridors of Las Noches were very confusing and he always had trouble finding rooms he needed to go to. Every turns he made looked just similar to the others – all painted white, accentuated by few black lines, which confused him even more. The only difference was some of the rooms were dimly-lit, while the others bright.

Things got even more confusing after he split up with Chad and Uryu and left wandering alone with a noisy little kid he found in the desert named Nel. She often claimed that she remembered where to go, but instantly forgot what she was thinking just now. Sometimes Ichigo wondered who she was and what's a little arrancar kid doing in Hueco Mundo deserts.

"Now where could they keep Orihime…" He muttered to himself as he strolled through a quiet, dimly-lit corridor.

"Ichigo! I'm ready for the next round!" A violent sounding man's voice suddenly exclaimed, along with a sudden burst of reiatsu which surprised both of them. His muscular figure jumped out of nowhere to him, proudly showing his newly healed arm. The power of Sotenkisshun had perfectly restored his casted arm, as if nothing has ever happened to it.

"Itsygo, who's that bwue haired guy?" Nel asked innocently while pointing at the said arrancar.

The orange haired shinigami just stared at him in horror. A drop of cold sweat flowed down from his head as he noticed an enormous lust of battle flaming in the pair of twin sapphire gaze. Step by step he moved backwards, his sight was stil plastered on the Sexta Espada.

"Running again?" His lips twitched into a maniacal grin similar to those of Kenpachi Zaraki's. His hand was already on the grip of Panthera, ready to unsheathe it.

"Come on, Nel!" With a powerful throw he bounced Nel to his back. As if it was a captain's command Ichigo stormed into the the nearest corridor by flash step. He wasn't going to waste his energy for unnecessary fights. At least not this time. He had to find and rescue Orihime first. He turned his head, hoping that the psychotic Espada has grown bored of chasing him. But what he saw nearly froze him in terror.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You can't escape from me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the strongest Espada!" He was sonido-ing like craze behind Ichigo with his zanpakuto pointing, trying to catch him.

"Argh!" He flash stepped even faster as if he was a zebra being chased by lions. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"I will have my vengeance!" He kept chasing Ichigo around, laughing like a madman.

Ichigo didn't even observe his surroundings anymore. He just wished that he won't have to fight this scary as hell Espada. At least not now, his demeanor reminded him too much of the captain of Squad 11 he always tried to avoid.

There was a turn in front of him. Fortunate for him, he was facing a cross section. He rushed to the left corridor before Grimmjow showed up behind him.

"Itsy-" a palm suddenly cut her sentence. Ichigo soon placed his index finger in front of his own lips, making a shh sound indicating her not to say a word. She nodded.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was confused. _Damn it… If I had made it faster… He thought._Without any further thinking he rushed forward to the corridor in front of him. But instead of the substitute shinigami he had been wanting to battle with, a wide fox grin greeted him.

"Ah, if it isn't Grimmjow… Ya seem to be rushin'~" his lips curved, forming an annoying grin which always got into Grimmjow's nerves.

"Get out of my way!"

"Aww, that was mean~" Gin stepped left and right as if he was trying to block the enraged Grimmjow, who was desperately attempting to continue his way. "What are ya up to?"

_Now what? He thought._"I don't have time to hear your pathetic bullshit! Now get the hell out of my way!" He slashed with his zanpakuto but Gin merely dodged.

The ex-captain chuckled mischievously. "Yer searchin' for that orange haired kid, aren't ya?" He smirked at the sight of the blinded with rage Espada, who stayed silent waiting for his words. "I might know where he's headin' to," he decided to play with him more.

"You better tell me right now, foxhead. Don't waste my time!"

"Well," His grin got wider. "He might be headin' to the elite lounge over there," he pointed through his back with his thumb.

"Why do you think he wanted to go there, idiot?" Why would a shinigami on mission go to Las Noches elite lounge? To relax?

Gin shrugged. "Well, he doesn't come from here, ya know~" he walked past the Espada with a sly grin still attached on his face.

"Fine, fine! Whatever!"

For a second there he stood still, unsure of what decision he should take. Trusting the sly fox would be foolish. But his instinct was blinded by his impatience to find Ichigo and satisfy himself with vengeance he thought he sure can get in the next battle. Maybe he will win this time. Maybe he will be a step closer to prove himself worthy as the strongest Espada by defeating that shinigami everyone's talking about!  
Without anymore hesitation, he headed to the lounge, unaware of the dirty plans Gin had in his mind.

* * *

"Hah! Finally lost him..." Ichigo muttered. His flash step pace began to get slower.

They arrived at a separate palace inside the Las Noches Dome. Ichigo began to walk normally and casted his gaze around to observe his surroundings. The entrance corridor was very long. The sides were framed by large rectangular red pillars that soared into the ceiling high above.

Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned his head left and right as if searching for something.

"Itsygo, what's wrong?"

"Be quiet!" He prepared a stance and sharpened his senses. His arm stretched, ready to unsheathe his Zangetsu.

"Come out...!" He yelled. As he suddenly felt a bit of spiritual pressure from upwards, he tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"Who's ever hiding up there, I told you to come out!" One of the pillars suddenly broke off, causing a huge wooden block to fell right to where Ichigo was standing.

"Shit..." He gasped and jumped backwards. "Like I'll let you run away..." Ichigo would have flash stepped away if not for a large shadowy figure that revealed from his hiding on the ceiling.

"Hmph... Who's running..." Outside to whatever he was planning, he tripped. "Awaaaay...! Oof!" And he landed with a loud crash.

Ichigo and Nel sweatdropped. "Um... Are you... Okay?" Ichigo asked. His eyes scanning the falling man's appearance from head to toe. Shoulder pads, puffy red sash, horn-like hair and van-dyke mustache. Ichigo raised one of his eyebrows, unimpressed.

A finger suddenly pointed from behind the mist caused by the unsuccessful landing, and an ear-tearing yell erupted. "TADAAAAA!"

_This guy had no shame… Ichigo thought._

"Hey!" He finally said after the smoke faded out. The duo was still unimpressed. Ichigo kept a poker face, Nel even rolled her eyes.

"Wait just one second. What's with that reaction?"

"Nothing it's just-"

"What's with that reaction? What's with that REACTIOOON?" He cut in loudly. Ichigo was even more bewildered. What the hell did this man want from him?

"Shut up, you don't have to say it over and over..."

"You just beheld Dordoni-sama's grand entrance scene!"

"Grand? Didn't you just miss your step?"

"What's with you pretending to be calm like that?" He accused.

"I'm not pretending. I AM calm..."

"And you, beside him! At least make an eye contact with me!"

"Hmph... Fine... I guess that's what's known as differences in our senses of styles... It is of no concern to you who will soon be defeated..."

* * *

_ meanwhile _

Two cups full of tea was served on the lounge table, but only one man was there. His hands rested on the back of the white leather couch he was sitting on, sometimes shifting his position uncomfortably. His appearance was somewhat melancholic, the effect of his shady haircut and two teal lines flowing down his eyes. His face was flat as ever, but his gradual lost of patience was written clearly in his body language. The man he thought would have already been there hasn't shown his nose. Weird. He was an early bird, never kept anyone waiting for him.

Earlier that day…

Light was shining through the window dimly, making the figure standing by it seemed a bit shadowy. He didn't bother turning on the lamps, even though the room was almost completely dark if not for the window. The melancholic man just peered through the thin layer of glass absently, as if in a pensive thought.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-san, ya aren't gonna stand there forever, are ya?" a white figure suddenly emerged into the room, which normally would make anyone jumped surprisedly.

The man he called Ulquiorra merely turned his head. "What?" He asked shortly.

"Always that cold glare~" the silver haired chuckled. "Aizen-sama called. He'll be in the elite lounge in fifteen minutes."

"Fine," He walked past the ex-captain, exiting the room without even looking at him, and failed to notice a huge mischievous grin glued on his face.

He sighed. How long should he kept waiting for him? The Quatro Espada lifted his cup. A familiar sweet scent of chrysanthemum soon embraced his sense of smell. _How relaxing, he thought._

Just before he took a sip of his favorite tea, a loud clash suddenly hit the door and the last person he wanted to see today emerged in.

"Ichigo! Show yourself, coward!" Grimmjow screamed angrily. Ulquiorra had to wince due to the volume.

"You don't have to scream at the top of your lungs, trash…" The sight of unsheathed Panthera caught his eyes. "And what do you think you are doing, chasing an imaginary adversary with your zanpakuto pointing…?" Ulquiorra continued while sipping his tea.

"Damn it, Gin Ichimaru!" he stormed back to the door. But just before he flicked the handle open, a loud sound of _click _from the other side stopped his action right away. A sudden burst of strange reiatsu suddenly tingled on his back.

"Ulquiorra…?" He turned his head to where Ulquiorra was sitting, only to find the most horrifying sight he had ever seen.

Ulquiorra was standing still, his face expressionless, a behavior everybody would find perfectly normal for him. But something was different. Grimmjow's knees were weakened in an instant by just looking at his eyes, something that never happened to him before. He was never afraid of anything or anyone, not even Aizen, the one who made him arrancar.

He was not just expressionless, his face was completely blank. A terrifying swirl of pale purple mist replaced the emerald glow in his eyes, accentuated his slit shaped pupils. A thin aura of the same color enveloped his body. Barely visible, but as the sixth Espada, Grimmjow was strong enough to sense such oddity. With a smirk nobody has ever seen it on his face gracing his feature he took a step robotically with his arm outstretched to the scared Grimmjow.

"H-Holy shit man, are you possessed or something?" The blue haired Espada pushed the door as hard as he could but it won't budge.

_The door. Is. Locked._

* * *

**Sooo… The first part of the story ends here! How do you like it? Please give your opinions so I can do better on the next chapters! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. End of story.**

**Hello my awesome readers! Here's the lemon as promised! Sorry for not updating for too long, my schedule was really hectic back then, but now it's over! Hope you enjoy this fic and forgive me for the late update!  
Special thanks to: The Sapphire Fox, inominatenoname, anonymous reviewer, BelleRedevance, another anonymous reviewer, Scarecrows foxx, neko1998, Golden Mist Fox, kyuubi-hime, and AureliaVerity for reviewing!**

* * *

"Now just a bit of these… And a spoonful of minched familiar…"

A low mumbling came from a tall and slender figure in the middle of the chemistry laboratory. His face, as pale as his lab coat, had an eerie smile gracing his already creepy feature. The laboratory itself was somewhat appeared desolated, especially when that man is inside, experimenting what only him and perhaps the Soul King knows. Of course, one would not dare to be around him while inside, fearing every worst possibilities that could happen if he was interrupted.

The pink-haired man lifted his test tube filled with strange pale purple substance onto the top of a blazing bunsen burner he had just turned on. His eyes staring eagerly at the test tube as its bottom surface collided with the dancing blue flames. With his other free hands, he turned a round cog which appeared to be a switch to adjust the brightness of the lights inside the laboratory. As the lights began to fade, the God-knows-what liquid became more visible to the observant's eyes. Bright purple bubbles – or sparks – floated onto the surface like a carbonated drink as it boiled. The intensity of the bubbles grew along the temperature of the liquid, and when it reached its climax temperature, a huge bubble, as big as the test tube diameter itself abruptly rose onto the surface, even exceeding the original level to the point that it almost spilled out of the container.

A pair of scientist's eyes that has been watching the experiment gleaming with enthusiasm as he observingly raised the test tube into the air and shook it gently to ease the froth. A smirk curved in his lips as the currently glowing purple weird mixture faded back into pale, then gradually losing its color. With his maniacal mad-scientist laughter he dramatically raised the test tube into the air, penetrating his gaze through its now crystal clear content.

Being too absorbed with his work, he didn't even realized that a silver-haired man had been watching him from the doorway until he heard te man's sly chuckle.

"Enjoyin' yer time, eh, Szayel?" He said, breaking his concentration. His tall and slender body was standing in a slouched position, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Heh. What do you want?" The pink-haired scientist answered indifferently. He turned his Bunsen burner off and returned the test tube filled with his strange solution into a wooden test tube rack standing beside the burner.

"Subject has drank yer potion thingy, ya know…" He paused and chuckled. "Put 'em in his tea, everything went according to yer plan!"

"Oh, does it work?" Szayel turned to face Gin. His voice was now containing more interest. Oh, how eager he was to know the effectiveness of the potion he had just created. For some reasons he decided that it wasn't the best idea to test it on his Fraccions.

"You'll see…" The silver-haired fox grinned devilishly and turned to the dark corridor.

* * *

If he never felt it before, now he knew the full meaning of a word perceived as weak by many. Fear. Seeping into his very spines, now he could feel the chill tickling every part of his toned muscles. His body was shaking violently beyond his control, revolting against his enormous ego that commanded his courage to reconquer his mind.

But it never succeeded. Not when in front of his eyes was the Cuatro Espada himself, possessed in an unknown power driving him into madness. Nothing but pure lust was swarming all around him, an ultimately hungry lust that was yet to be satiated. And all reflected in his eyes, two amethyst orbs piercing right into the panther's as if an endless abyss calling for his soul to jump. One sentence that completely describe the current condition of the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Woe is him.

With his heartbeat racing like a stallion, Grimmjow unsheathed his zanpakuto and marched recklessly towards Ulquiorra, merely following the sudden adrenaline rush to charge. While fully knowing he didn't stand a chance, in his heart was a little hope, a desire and belief that he was the strongest of all, he could defeat anyone who stood against his way.

Ulquiorra evaded each of Grimmjow's reckless blows flawlessly in an inhuman speed of his sonido. As if it wasn't a challenge at all, none of the power attacks dealt at him hit, leading to Grimmjow's own exhaustion.

"Heeeeaaaaahhh!" A battle cry escaped as the blue-haired Espada sonidoed fast enough into Ulquiorra's back. As soon as he was close enough, a crimson orb of pure energy almost twice the size of his palm fored as he tightened his fingers into a knuckle. He fired his point blank cero in hope to incinerate this creepy man standing before him. It was his specialization afterall, he shouldn't have missed…

Quite a deep crater was on the white marble floor as the result of the cero forcing it to form a dent. Grimmjow could not help but to stare at the impact of his bolt of cero. In his eyes was a mixture of desperation and disbelief. Before he could even realize that he had missed his shot, an icy cold hand gripped his shoulder, practically freezing him into his current state, stopping him from all his movements out of shock.

"W-When did… When did you get there?!" The Sexta Espada dropped himself into his knee reluctantly with his mouth agape. Drops of cold sweat streamed down his cheeks raining down onto the floor below. The colors of his face was drained along with all his remaining energy leaving him vulnerable to every threat the outside world could possibly offer to him.

With his face flat as ever Ulquiorra tightened his grip and pulled Grimmjow's body closer to him. Almost effortlessly, the floor was soon decorated by shreds of his white Espada uniform. His top was left uncovered, leaving him vulnerable to Ulquiorra's hungry gaze. In fact, Grimmjow could feel the insane Espada's penetrating gaze creeping all over his exposed skin as the pair of eyes were sweeping every inch of his figure.

When he had always been proud of his stunning physique, composed of well-built arm muscles and toned torso and pectoral that would cause any straight girl to swoon upon sight, all he was experiencing was a huge humiliation to his dignity. Without any more strength left to struggle, his body was forced to contact with the floor by a brutal strength that was now on top of him.

The next thing Grimmjow knew was a pair of lips clashed against his own, pressing him harder onto the cold and hard surface below him. He felt an arm stretched onto his back, pushing his head harder to Ulquorra's, embracing him tightly while kissing him.

Grimmjow was still in the state of complete shock. Ulquiorra swirled his thumb on one of his completely dominated partner's hardened nipple and he took the chance to shove his tounge into Grimmjow's mouth as he gasped in both surprise and pleasure. He mercilessly swept his tounge inside the heated opening, exploring every corner he could reach and tasting the row of hard white teeth inside.

When Grimmjow was actually starting to get driven off by the kisses himself, Ulquiorra stopped abruptly and pulled himself from the ground. The poor Espada on the bottom took the moment to inhale as much air as his lungs could contain and desperately trying to get off Ulquiorra's domination.

"What do you think you're doing, asshole?! Now get off my body!" He tried pushing his superior away from him but it was no avail. It was not long before Ulquiorra stripped himself out of his own uniform, revealing his slender yet fairly muscular figure.

"_Shut. Up." _Ulquiorra whispered commandingly, rubbing his thighs roughly against Grimmjow's privates, causing him to jumped slightly and moaned. Ulquiorra's lips was running through his skin again, delivering lustful kisses from his lips onto his neck. He played with his tongue slightly and his hot breath made Grimmjow moaned even more. He bent down, sucking on Grimmjow's neck, biting his skin, drawing a little blood that gives color to his pale neck.

Grimmjow yelled out in pain, but at the same time surprised at how much pleasure Ulquiorra's kisses are giving him. No matter how much his common sense screamed to once again attempt to break free from this humiliating position, his body craved for more. His hips arched forward, begging for more of the guilty pleasure.

Ulquiorra moved his lips down to Grimmjow's chest, delivering hot kisses and bites along the way, as if it was a trail to mark him as his prey. Grimmjow had to clench his jaws to prevent him from moaning out loud due to the immense amount of pleasure Ulquiorra is giving him. He had to admit that Ulquiorra was a great kisser. Never in his life he was presented with such a touch that sent him to cloud nine. He _was _actually starting to enjoy this, even though he was still too prideful to admit. He began to stop struggling to break free and silently begged his partner to give him more pleasure.

A pout curved subconsciously on Grimmjow's lips as Ulquiorra pulled himself from him. He felt a tuck on his pants and before he knew it, Ulquiorra already pulled both of his pants and underwear at the same time. Grimmjow slightly blushed. He never thought that he would ever be seen naked in front of a fellow Espada, but now here he was, lying completely naked with a man on the floor of the elite lounge of Las Noches. Soon enough Ulquiorra began shedding his own pants, revealing his erect manhood.

Slowly he slid forward, straddling over Grimmjow's chest. In that position, their eyes could not help but to meet with each other. While Grimmjow was never scared of staring right into someone's eyes, in fact, he often found those who dared to cross his path shuddering in fear by his own gaze. But right now, the last thing he wanted to do was to stare at the depth of Ulquiorra's eyes. The slitted cat-like iris was still swirling with pale purple mist, indicating that he was still beyond the influence of whatever possessing him. His eyes glinted with pure lust, but so do Grimmjow's. When the two pair of eyes locked in a gaze, it would only made Grimmjow's own lust peaked, craving for more pleasure.

"Suck." Ulquiorra said commandingly.

"What if I refuse?" Grimmjow tested. Indeed, he was dying for more pleasure but his pride was still too high to suck.

"You will regret it." Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow by the face and forced the Panthera's wielder to look at him, pressing both of his cheeks together and causing him to make an 'O' face.

"Now suck." He commanded once again. This time Grimmjow gladly obeyed. He moved his head slightly to reach Ulquiorra's great length. Soon the suck Grimmjow was giving on Ulquiorra grew harder, sending Ulquiorra a shudder of pleasure to all over his body. When Grimmjow started to bob his head up and down, Ulquiorra was already deep in the ocean of pleasure, enjoying every playful swirl of Grimmjow's tongue. His moans was growing louder and louder from time to time.

Grimmjow pulled himself from the hard and blazing hot member of Ulquiorra's while still sucking gently on it. The taste of precum soon filled his mouth, causing him to moan. _Not bad, _he thought to himself. While he enjoyed getting head himself, he looked forward into giving it again, embarrassedly admitting that he actually liked the feel of being dominated by his partner.

Ulquiorra rolled Grimmjow over, smirking at the sight of his tight behind. They both elicited a moan full of ecstasy as they members rubbed gently at each other during the process. Without any further warning Ulquiorra thrusted into Grimmjow's entrance, stretching his unprepared ring of muscle harshly.

"Gwwaaaahh!" Grimmjow screamed in agony. Ulquiorra's eyes was gleaming in pure mirth as he continued to pound into Grimmjow mercilessly. Tears of pain were already starting to line up at the corner of the panther's eyes, but the Cuatro Espada didn't seem to have an intention to stop at the moment so all he could do was to get used to the pain.

But soon enough all the extreme throbbing pain he had been feeling turned into a moan of pleasure as he felt a strange sensation racing through his veins. Soon his position was curved into an arch to push Ulquiorra even further into him, bucking his hips forward to match the rhythm. All he could hear was erotic moan elicited from both of them and the sound of their hips crackling in turns to their rhythms.

Grimmjow felt a throb in his hole, indicating that it was not long until Ulquiorra reach his orgasm. With a sharp thrust Ulquiorra pulled out just in time. Grimmjow moaned as his back came in contact with the warm sensation of Ulquiorra's juice. Ulquiorra sighed when he had finally emptied his load.

Both of them stayed still. Their hot breath still harsh and heavy from all the work. Never in his life Grimmjow felt so weak, drained of all energy until there was nothing left for him to even get up and dressed in his clothes.

Ulquiorra tried to stand up, but all he got were shaking legs. Unable to get up, he fell on his hands, the purple mist that originally surrounds him faded, and his eyes gradually returned into normal. Soon enough, he collapsed on the ground, lying peacefully with the already passed out Grimmjow.

* * *

**Oh gosh I couldn't believe that I could actually finish this! Well, what do you think, readers? Please leave your comments on the review section so I could write a better one next time! I'll try to update faster next time :3**

**P.S. Happy Birthday Golden Mist Fox! Hope you like this chapter XD**


End file.
